Ozon Baby
|type = Automatic Stand Bound Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = |speed = |range = |persistence = |precision = |potential = }} : The Stand featured in this article is commonly referred to as "Ozone Baby". }} is the Stand of Poor Tom, featured in JoJolion. Appearance Before activation, Ozon Baby appears as a near-exact replica of the LEGO Architecture White House 21006. This form has no unusual qualities to it. Post-activation, Ozon Baby appears as a mechanical Stand with a half-humanoid form. Instead of legs, it possesses a set of wheels, but floats through the air instead of using these wheels for movement. Its left set of wheels faces vertically, and its right set faces horizontally. A peculiar structure composed of multiple orbs connected in a straight line juts downwards from its crotch region. The top half of its head is covered by a bag-like helmet with several spikes jutting out of it (similar to Goo Goo Dolls from Stone Ocean) and with the Stand's name imprinted on it in stylized text. The Stand's head itself is square and muscular, with sunken eyes and dark lips constantly stretched in a maniacal grin, with what appear to be small square tattoos lining its bottom lip. Its arms start from the shoulders (which have tassel-like decorations dangling from them) as mechanical and become more organic at the elbow, and its forearms are covered in what appear to be cloth arm-guards. Its fingers end in long, sharp fingernails. The Stand's torso is covered by a vest with a dark collar, two buttons on the chest, and coattails with two larger buttons on each side of the waist. While in its post-activated state, Ozon Baby's humanoid form is merely an illusion meant to intimidate those it attacks, and cannot be harmed or touched. Any attempts to attack or otherwise touch this form will merely pass through the Stand as if it is made of fog. In the colored manga, Ozon Baby's dormant form is almost the exact same color as the LEGO set it is based off of, although its roof is dark red instead of black and the grass is a much brighter shade of green. Abilities According to Jobin Higashikata's findings, Ozon Baby is a long-range automatic Stand, thus possessing a powerful ability sustainable even away from its user Poor Tom. However, proximity to Tom himself dramatically increases the pressure variations. Tom reveals that its power has an area of effect of 100 meter radius , p16. Ozon Baby's power revolves around manipulating air pressure in a way capable of cordoning off an area. Burying the Lego house in the soil dampens the effect of the pressure. In addition to this area-of-effect depressurization, Ozon Baby's physical manifestation either can create illusions of itself or is made of air, making it impervious to normal attacks , p24. Pressure manipulation Upon activation, Ozon Baby automatically begins to cause atmospheric pressure anomalies. Hollow objects such as plastic containers begin to collapse in on themselves , p38, and living organisms begin to experience mild depressurization sickness, with symptoms such as pain in the ears and nosebleeds. If one steps outside of a sealed room, the depressurization sickness becomes dramatically more severe. All the air dissolved inside the blood vessel form bubbles, causing severe bleeding in the capillaries, notably in the eyes, nose and ears, which can debilitate a grown man in seconds, and cause eyes to pop out of their sockets. This effect is likely to prove lethal if the exposure is prolonged. , p41-42 Any room that is opened but then closed regains its atmospheric pressure, the walls and closed openings acting as barriers to Ozon Baby's power , p17. Any surviving victim managing to regain the safety of a closed room can recover from their depressurization sickness. However, merely staying inside a closed space is also dangerous as the pressure inside will gradually increase to lethal levels , p17. At its worst, the crushing pressure causes the body to cave in on itself , p32. Chapters * * * * * * }} Gallery JJL18OzonB.png|Profile Poor tom and ozon baby.png|Ozon Baby's first appearance, with its master sitting behind it Ozon baby pressure begins.png|Ozon Baby's ability begins to take effect Ozon baby pressure attack.png|Jobin, Tsurugi, and Iwasuke begin to feel the effect of Ozon Baby Ozon baby attacks iwasuke.png|Ozon Baby attacks Iwasuke Ozon baby lurking.png|Lurking menacingly as Iwasuke falls to the ground unconscious Ozon baby grinning.png|Grinning at Jobin as Tsurugi and Iwasuke are unable to withstand its attack Ozone Baby above Jobin.png|Ozon Baby hovering above Jobin JJL chapter 73 - Speed King pummels Ozone Baby.png|Ozon Baby is attacked by Speed King... Ozon baby illusion.png|...but it turns out to be an illusion Jobin realizes ozon babys ability.png|Jobin realizes that Ozon Baby is long-ranged and automatic Ozon baby attacks daiya and hato.png|Daiya and Hato Higashikata succumb to Ozon Baby's ability Josuke swipes at ozon baby.png|Josuke Higashikata swipes at an illusion of Ozon Baby MamezukuRemains.PNG|Ozon Baby completely crushing the upper half of Rai References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Stands Category:Automatic Stands Category:Bound Stands